SOS
by Hakukai
Summary: Parfois, le poids d'une perte est vraiment trop lourd à porter... [SongFic]
1. SOS

**Déjà, bonjour/bonsoir ! Je suis une petite nouvelle dans le Fandom ^^**

 **Bref ! J'ai écrit cette SongFic car je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de la mort de Fred. C'est bête, hein ? J'en écrirai peut-être une autre, ce n'est pas sûr.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et la chanson est d'Indila, S.O.S.  
_

* * *

 _ **C'est un SOS, je suis touché je suis à terre  
Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?  
Je sens que je me perds.**_

 _Je marchais d'un pas lent et trainant sur la côte, le regard fixé droit devant moi, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller ni quoi faire. Un petit sac se balançait doucement sur mon épaule droite au rythme de mes pas et ma baguette - ainsi que celle de Fred – étaient glissées dans la poche arrière de mon jean trempé. Il pleuvait terriblement et je glissais plusieurs fois, manquant de dévaler les dizaines de mètres de rochers donnant sur la mer déchainée, à l'image de mes pensées._

Freddie … Mon frère, ma moitié, mon meilleur ami, mon confident … N'était plus là, à mes côtés. Le voir allongé, les yeux vides et un léger sourire aux lèvres sur les dalles froides des ruines qu'était devenu Poudlard a provoqué ma perte. Mon monde s'est brutalement assombri et la vie a perdu toute saveur. Sans mon jumeau, je ne suis absolument rien : c'était mon guide, mon moteur, ma lumière, mon protecteur. Sans lui, je suis tombé de la falaise qu'était notre existence et où nous gambadions gaiment quand il était … encore avec moi.

 _Je me stoppais et regarda les vagues s'écraser en grondant contre les sombres roches, insensible à l'eau qui tombait du ciel et le vent glacial qui soufflait en rafales._

 _ **J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas  
Fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais plus moi  
Je suis tombé tellement bas  
Que plus personne ne me voit **_

Je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards peinés de notre famille, Fred. Je suis lâchement parti, sans prévenir qui que se soit. Ils doivent sûrement être morts d'inquiétude … Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche.

On t'a enlevé à moi, que dis-je, _arraché_ à moi _,_ et mon sourire et mes rires sont partis avec toi dans la tombe. Et les entendre me dire « _Tu sais George … Fred ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses aller »_ me donnait envie de leur hurler dessus, même s'ils essayaient de me consoler. Ils ne savent pas ce que tu voudrais ! Ils ne savent pas ! Tu n'étais pas leur jumeau !

Seul notre petit Harry semblait avoir compris un peu comment je me sentais : il en avait perdu des proches, lui aussi durant cette fichue guerre … C'est le seul qui m'a simplement dit de « faire ce que j'avais à faire », même si c'était te rejoindre. Il m'avait même pris dans ses bras ce jour là : j'ai pleuré comme un gosse sur son épaule. Lui aussi a pleuré, je l'ai senti trembler contre moi et mon tee-shirt s'est humidifié légèrement.

 _Je me laissais lourdement tomber à genoux sur le sol humide, le corps secoué de violents sanglots que j'avais péniblement retenus devant tout le monde, sauf devant notre Sauveur._

 _ **J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat  
Combattu le vide et le froid, le froid  
J'aimerais revenir, j' n'y arrive pas  
J'aimerais revenir **_

Avant, nous étions « Fred et George » : c'était presque un mot en lui-même. Nos deux prénoms étaient totalement indissociables l'un de l'autre. Maintenant, c'est juste « George ».

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon identité, qu'on me l'a enlevée pour la remplacer par un pâle substitut de prénom.

Et j'ai essayé de m'y faire, de toutes mes forces ! Je me forçais à rire, à faire des plaisanteries, j'ai tenté de faire tourner notre magasin … Mais tout sonnait creux. La lutte était perdue d'avance et le chagrin m'a envahi.

 _Mon corps bascula vers l'avant et mes avant-bras reposèrent sur la roche mouillée, encadrant ma tête._

 _\- Tu me manques tellement, Fred, murmurais-je d'une voix cassée et entrecoupée de pleurs. J'y arrive pas sans toi, c'est trop difficile… Je t'aime Freddie, reviens … Reviens…_

 _ **Je suis rien, je suis personne  
J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume  
Une seule arme m'emprisonne  
Voir la lumière entre les barreaux  
Et regarder comme le ciel est beau  
Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne (qui résonne) ?**_

Mon cœur me fait si mal, si tu savais… Il ne bat plus que par automatisme.

Je ne vis plus, je ne mange presque plus, je ne dors plus. Les seuls sentiments que je suis capable d'éprouver depuis ton départ sont la tristesse et la solitude. Sans toi, je ne suis personne : tu étais moi, j'étais toi et nous étions un.

Je te parle tous les jours, toutes les nuits, dans l'espoir que tu m'entendes et que tu viennes me chercher, ton sourire éclairant ton visage, si identique au mien que je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir sans éprouver l'envie de le briser en milliers de morceaux.

 _Je me mis à t'appeler doucement entre deux hoquets, le souffle impitoyable d'Eole m'arrachant ton prénom avant même qu'il ne franchisse totalement la barrière de mes lèvres bleuies par le froid._

 _ **C'est un SOS, je suis touché je suis à terre  
Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?  
Je sens que je me perds.**_

Je veux mourir Fred, tu comprends ? Tu m'es si indispensable que je ne suis plus capable de rien.

Est-ce normal que je sois si abattu, alors que même Maman semble réussir à surmonter toute cette peine ? Etions-nous trop fusionnels ? Trop dépendants l'un de l'autre ? Ou est-ce seulement moi qui ressens ça ?

Est-ce que tu sais que, parfois, j'entends ta voix dans mon oreille gauche ? Celle avait laquelle je n'entends plus ? Quand ça arrive, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans la folie. Comment pourrais-je t'entendre si elle ne fonctionne plus et que tu es mort ?

 _ **Le silence tue la souffrance en moi**_  
 _ **L'entends-tu ? Est-ce que tu le vois ?**_  
 _ **Il te promet, fait de toi**_  
 _ **Un objet sans éclat**_

Je refuse qu'on t'oublie ! A la maison, plus personne n'ose prononcer ton prénom ou évoquer l'une de tes blagues. Et quand je le fais, même en chuchotant, j'ai le sentiment oppressant que tout le monde va se jeter sur moi pour me faire taire immédiatement. Ils veulent t'oublier pour ne plus souffrir, mais moi, je refuse de suivre leur exemple.

Je me suis battu bec et ongles pour garder tes affaires près de moi, c'est bête, hein ? Ton souvenir s'efface peu à peu du Terrier et j'ai peur, Freddie. Peur de t'oublier à mon tour, même si c'est impossible.

 _ **Alors j'ai crié, j'ai pensé à toi  
J'ai noyé le ciel dans les vagues, les vagues  
Tous mes regrets, toute mon histoire  
Je la reflète **_

_Je soufflais toujours douloureusement ton prénom, comme une litanie. Je me redressais et finis par le hurler plusieurs fois dans le vent, les doigts enfoncés dans le torse au niveau de mon cœur. Je m'allongeais ensuite de tout mon long, la joue contre le sol, les paupières fermées. J'attendais, simplement._

Même le souvenir de nos premières bêtises ne suffit plus pour me consoler. Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est _toi._ Mais tu n'es plus là. Tu ne le seras jamais plus.

Mon existence n'a plus aucun sens sans ta présence. L'histoire s'est coupée brusquement quand tu as disparu et je ne peux pas écrire la suite tout seul.

Je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai plus de vie.

S'il te plait, si je compte pour toi Fred … Viens me chercher. Il fait vraiment très froid ici.

 _Je perçus un bruit de tissu et quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule, sans brusquerie._

 _\- George …?_

 _La voix d'Harry._

 _\- Harry, croassais-je. Je t'en supplie … Aide moi à partir… J'ai trop mal sans lui._

 _Un silence. J'ai eu peur qu'il n'aille prévenir quelqu'un et je rouvris les yeux pour tomber dans ses prunelles émeraude, brillantes de larmes._

 _\- Tu … en es sûr ?_

 _\- Certain …_

 _L'Elu sortit alors sa baguette et la posa sur ma tempe, sans appuyer._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer … Aux autres aussi …_

 _\- Je sais … Désolé de te demander ça. C'est juste …_

 _\- Je comprends._ Il fit une pause et reprit d'une voix tremblante : _Ca ne va pas faire mal, promis._

 _\- Merci Harry. Merci._

 _Il me fit un pâle sourire et murmura une formule que je n'entendis pas. Je me sentis partir, sans douleur, comme promis._

* * *

Je reposais sur quelque chose de confortable. Je sentais une main passer tendrement sur mon front et dans mes cheveux, massant mon cuir chevelu. J'y reconnus la manière de faire de Fred et ouvrit brutalement les yeux, stupéfait et un peu paniqué. La première chose que je vis fut le visage de mon frère et ma gorge se serra.

Je me rendis alors compte que ma tête était posée sur ses genoux, et que l'endroit était bien différent de celui où j'étais avant. Plus lumineux, plus accueillant …

La voix de mon double m'interrompit dans mon cheminement de pensées :

-Comment tu te sens, Georgie ?, demanda-t-il doucement, une lueur inquiète dans ses pupilles.

\- … Comme quelqu'un qui vient de revenir à la vie.

Le rire de mon jumeau résonna alors dans l'air et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

 _ **C'est un SOS, je suis touché je suis à terre**_  
 _ **Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?**_  
 _ **Je sens que je me perds**_

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !  
**

 **A bientôt ^^**


	2. Demons

**Reuh.  
**

 **Bon. J'ai du recommencer le "préface" parce que ça a beugué. Super.**

 **Je disais donc dessus que je ressentais le besoin de faire un dernier chapitre sur cette fiction, pour un peu adoucir. Enfin, voilà.**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

 _ **Caliste :**_ _Je sais que ce que j'ai fait à Harry est absolument immonde, mais j'ai joué sur le fait qu'il a une très grande empathie envers les autres, et surtout envers ses amis, pour lesquels il éprouve sûrement une """"dette de vie"""" pour tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour l'aider. George a payé un très lourd tribut (avec toute la famille Weasley) : Fred est mort. Et pour George, c'est comme s'il avait perdu la moitié de son corps. Harry l'a compris, ayant perdu très rapidement les personnes qu'il pouvait associer à une figure parentale, et l'a donc aidé du mieux qu'il a pu ..._

 _Dans l'espoir de m'être un peu fait pardonné XD_

 _Je rappelle que je ne possède rien, et que je ne suis pas payé : l'univers/les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et la chanson et de Sunset, My Demons._

* * *

 ** _POV GEORGE_**

 _Harry Potter avait bien vieilli depuis ma mort prématurée : son plus jeune enfant n'allait pas tarder à finir sa scolarité à Poudlard, dans quelques jours à peine … Il allait être bientôt l'heure de partir pour lui aussi : il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il était inutile qu'il reste à souffrir « en bas »._

 **Mayday ! Mayday !** ( _Au Secours ! Au Secours !)_ _  
_ **The ship is slowly sinking** ( _Le navire sombre doucement)_  
 **They think I'm crazy** _(Ils pensent que je suis fou)_

 **But they don't know the feeling** ( _Mais ils ne connaissent pas la sensation)_

 _Le Survivant était assis au bord de la falaise où il m'avait trouvé, il y a de cela plusieurs années, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide et les cheveux doucement ébouriffés par la légère et fraiche brise qui soufflait. C'était une magnifique journée d'été pour s'en aller._

 _Vous saviez que, parfois, notre petit Harry parlait tout seul ?_ _Nous_ _parlait, à Fred et moi ? Non, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir …_

 _Ginny le regardait bizarrement quand elle l'entendait, songeant sûrement qu'il commençait à perdre la tête lentement. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, les gens semblaient persuadés qu'il devenait peu à peu fou : fou de chagrin et de culpabilité. Mais ce n'était pas ça …_

 **They're all around me,** ( _Ils sont tous autour de moi,)_ _  
_ **Circling like vultures** ( _Encerclant comme des vautours)_ _  
_ **They wanna break me and wash away my colors** ( _Ils veulent me briser et délaver mes couleurs)_ _  
_ **Wash away my colors** ( _Délaver mes couleurs)_

 _Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux émeraude cernés pour voir qu'il était terrifié par les ombres de son passé : Voldemort, Bellatrix, la mort de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de Fred … et même de Snape ! Mais surtout, c'est les souvenirs des gens qu'il avait tué sans remords qui le hantaient maintenant, le faisant cauchemarder toutes les nuits. Quand il se réveillait en hurlant, ce n'est pas Ginny qu'il appelait … C'était nous. Surtout moi. Etonnant, non ? Nous n'avons jamais compris, mais nous l'avons accepté sans mal : je suppose qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir obéi … Je m'excuserai tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça._

 **Take me high and I'll sing** ( _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai)_  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay** ( _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien, bien, bien)_  
 **We are one in the same** ( _Nous sommes tous deux dans le même)_  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away** ( _Oh tu emportes toute la douleur, au loin, au loin, au loin)_  
 **Save me if I become** ( _Sauve-moi si je deviens)_  
 **My demons** ( _Mes démons)_

 _Oh Harry … Ne regarde pas le ciel comme ça … Pas avec un air si triste ! Je voudrais tellement essuyer les larmes qui roulent sur ton visage encore trop marqué par la guerre…_

 _Bientôt, nous viendrons te chercher. Bientôt, nous t'arracherons à cette existence pleine de souffrance et nous t'emmènerons loin de tout ça. Tout est bien plus calme là-bas … Tout le monde t'attend. Surtout nous en fait. Il nous manque, le petit Harry que l'on portait sur nos épaules après la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !_

 _Encore un peu Harry … repousse ces silhouettes menaçantes encore un peu._

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over** ( _Je ne peux pas arrêter ce mal qui prend le dessus)_  
 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere** ( _Il prend le contrôle et m'entraine dans le néant)_  
 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever** ( _J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas combattre ça_ _éternellement)_  
 **I know you're watching,** ( _Je sais que tu regardes)_  
 **I can feel you out there** ( _Je peux te sentir là)_

 _Mais nous sentons que tu flanches. Tes cauchemars t'enserrent sans pitié et te font sombrer dans les méandres de ta sombre histoire : Harry le Sauveur, l'Elu, Celui Qui A Survécu. Mais nous ne t'avons jamais perçu comme cela. Jamais. Pour nous, tu étais juste Harry, notre petit frère de cœur et un ami merveilleux, toujours à l'écoute._

 _Enfin, nous pouvons t'approcher. Tu sembles t'apercevoir que tu n'es plus vraiment seul et tu cherches autour de toi pour savoir ce qui te donne cette impression d'être épié : des réflexes que tu as gardé des batailles, sûrement. Les cicatrices ne s'en vont jamais vraiment._

 _Mais tu n'as jamais été seul. Jamais. Nous étions toujours là, depuis le début. Depuis tes onze ans._

 **Take me over the walls below** ( _Emmène-moi au-dessus murs ci-dessous)_  
 **Fly forever** ( _Voler pour toujours)_  
 **Don't let me go** ( _Ne me laisse pas partir)_  
 **I need a savior to heal my pain** ( _J'ai besoin d'un sauveur pour guérir ma douleur)_  
 **When I become my worst enemy** ( _Quand je deviens mon pire ennemi)_  
 **The enemy** ( _L'ennemi)_

 _\- Harry …, murmurais-je avec hésitation._

 _Ton corps eut un petit sursaut et tu te tourna vers nous en levant vivement ta baguette, faisant rire mon frère à côté de moi._

 _\- George ? Fred ?, dis-tu, d'un ton surpris._

 _Ta voix était devenue beaucoup plus grave qu'il y a quelques années. Elle était un peu trainante aussi, fatiguée. Comme toi._

 _Ton bras s'abaissa lentement et tu attendis des explications, perplexe._

 _\- Il est temps, mon p'tit Harry !, s'exclama mon jumeau, étonnamment joyeux. On te ramène avec nous !, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil._

 _\- Prend notre main, ordonnais-je plus calmement et doucement en tendant mon bras, imité par Fred. Nous sommes là pour te sauver … de tout ça. Tu vas sombrer Harry. En partie par ma faute…, rajoutais-je, coupable._

 _\- Pourquoi maintenant ?, demanda-t-il simplement, ses pupilles émeraude plongées dans les miennes, me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise devant le néant que je voyais dedans._

 _\- Parce que c'est l'heure, il n'y a pas d'autre explication, Harry, répondit plus sérieusement mon frère. Ca a été décidé, c'est tout …_

 _Las, l'homme devant nous secoua la tête vaguement._

 _\- Si vous le dites … De toute façon, j'avais prévu de sauter._

 _Il nous tendit ses mains, que nous saisîmes avant de disparaitre._

 **Take me high and I'll sing** ( _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai)_  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay** ( _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien, bien, bien)_  
 **We are one in the same** ( _Nous sommes tous deux dans le même)_  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away** ( _Oh tu emportes toute la douleur, au loin, au loin, au loin)_  
 **Save me if I become** ( _Sauve-moi si je deviens)_  
 **My demons** ( _Mes démons)_

En contrebas, un corps sombre flottait entre les rochers.

* * *

 **A la base, je ne voulais pas finir la dessus, mais ça me semblait cliché de décrire la rencontre avec ses parents, les retrouvailles avec Sirius et Remus, etc.  
**

 **J'ai donc coupé ici, assez abruptement. J'aime bien. J'ai supprimé le reste.**

 **J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé, et à la prochaine ...**

 _ **Psiiiit. Je réclame presque jamais de reviews, mais ça serait bien d'en laisser quand même, ça s'rait cool de votre part. Et ça me rendrait le sourire aussi, ça va pas très fort.**_

 _ **Bisous sur vos joues.**_


End file.
